


All the things

by Elpiniki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Poefic, Poetry, dramione - Freeform, dramione inspired poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki
Summary: Draco ponders all the things.All the things he will buy for Hermione.And the ones he owns.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	All the things

**Author's Note:**

> Strength of Pauses while reading: change of stanza > period (.) > semi-column (;) > comma (,) > dash (-) > change of verse without a period
> 
> I'm fairly new to the fandom so my deepest thanks for reading and/or reviewing! I wholeheartedly accept either <3  
> xLP

~ **all the things** ~

Dark eyes.

Darker than the ink in my arm.

Filling my pores, my entire existence.

My skin, _soaked_ to the bones with you.

Full, of legs and books and quills...

With the quills, I will write about all the things -

all the things I will _do_ for you

 _buy_ for you

 _break_ for you.

The books, already belong to you.

Before purchase, before first glimpse.

No library is big enough to contain

the books I want you to read, to love, to own.

But the legs.

The legs. Belong. To me.

To bow to them.

Kiss them.

Touch them in reverence. 

Put them in a fucking temple!

~o0o~

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit, reviews, comments highly appreciated! 🖤💛  
> Tumblr @elpinikikappa


End file.
